herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Darthranner83/Scooby-Doo characters with similarities to other heroes: Daphne Blake
This is the lovely Daphne Blake. And these are the heroines who are similar to her. Kimber_Benton.png|Kimber Benton (Jem and the Holograms) Regal_rarity_by_silentmatten-d4v0rwp.png|Rarity (My little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Lois_Griffin.png|Lois Griffin (Family Guy) 3701391478_6e00fd313a.jpg|Jessica Rabbit (Who framed Roger Rabbit?) DaisyDuck.png|Daisy Duck (Disney universe) Ariel_(Disney).png|Princess Ariel (Disney's The little Mermaid series) Cindy_Vortex_02.png|Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron movie and TV show) cilia-tyson-ozzy-and-drix-23.6.jpg|Cilia Tyson (Ozzy and Drix) Leah_Estrogen.jpg|Leah Estrogen (Osmosis Jones) Maria_Amino.jpg|Maria Amino (Ozzy and Drix) Misty_4.png|Misty (Pokemon) May_Anime_Artwork.png|May (Pokemon) Serena_XY2.png|Serena (Pokemon) Kim_Possible.png|Kim Possible 250px-Elisa_Maza.jpg|Elisa Maza (Disney's Gargoyles) Dorothy_Gale.png|Dorothy Gale (The Wizard of Oz) April.png|April O'Neil (TMNT series) AshleyHammond.png|Ashley Hammond (Power Rangers Turbo) Mary_Jane_Watson_50.jpg|Mary Jane Watson (Spiderman series) Jennifer_Scotts.jpg|Jen Scotts (Power Rangers Time Force) KimberlyHart2.jpg|Kimberly Hart (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Kat10.jpg|Katherine Hillard (Power Ranger series) Kelsey_profile.jpg|Kelsey Winslow (Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue) PRLG-Maya.jpg|Maya (Power Rangers Lost Galaxy) Gddggddg.png|Clover (Totally Spies) Dana.jpg|Dana Mitchell (Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue) AelitaThenAndNow.jpg|Aelita Schaeffer (Code Lyoko) Kendrix_LG.jpg|Kendrix Morgan (Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy) Jackie_(Cyberchase).jpg|Jackie (Cyberchase) GooseStanding.png|Goose (Franklin) Lori_Running.png|Lori Loud (The Loud Louse) Leni_Thinking.png|Leni Loud (The Loud House) Disgust_smile.png|Disgust (Disney/Pixar's Inside Out) 250px-Emmaasdas.png|Emma Goodall (Power Rangers: Megaforce) E8dd39f05539391a289c139f25703fe1.jpg|Mia Wantabe (Power Rangers: Samurai) Madison_rocca.jpg|Madison Rocca (Power Rangers Mystic Force) Ronny_Robinson.png|Ronny Robinson (Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive) Alyssa_Enrile.jpg|Alyssa Enrile (Power Rangers: Wild Force) Shelbyhenshin.png|Shelby Watkins (Power Rangers: Dino Charge) Screen_Shot_2017-03-05_at_8.04.46_AM.png|Sarah Thompson (Power Rangers: Ninja Steel) Kimberly_Hart_(Pink_Ranger)_2017.jpg|Kimberly Ann Hart (Power Rangers 2017) Lily_Chilman_01.jpg|Lily Chilman (Power Rangers: Jungle Fury) Prrpm-rg-summer.jpg|Summer Landsdown (Power Rangers: RPM) Kira_Ford.jpg|Kira Ford (Power Rangers: Dino Thunder) Tori_Hanson.jpg|Tori Hanson (Power Rangers: Ninja Storm) Fiona_as_a_Human.jpg|Princess Fiona (Shrek series) Lola_looking_prim_and_perfect..png|Lola Loud (The Loud House) Lana_showing_her_love_for_animals..png|Lana Loud (The Loud House) Rainbow_dash_12_by_xpesifeindx-d5giyir.png|Rainbow Dash (My little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Lynn_Charge.png|Lynn Loud Jr. (The Loud House) Dawn_2.png|Dawn (Pokemon) She_hulk.png|She-Hulk (Marvel universe) Betty_Ross_3.jpg|Betty Ross (Hulk series) Julia_Carpenter_(Earth-616).jpg|Julia Carpenter (Iron Man series) Imagesandy.jpg|Sandy Olsson (Grease the movie) Connie (Steven Universe The Movie).png|Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe) Pink-minnie-mouse-clip-art-7ca5nbkcA.jpg|Minnie Mouse (Disney universe) Maurecia.png|Maurecia (Wayside) Catwoman-spoilers.png|Catwoman (DC universe) Isabella.png|Isabella Garcia Shapiro (Disney's Phineas and Ferb) Amy-Sonic-Forces-Speed-Battle-Artwork.png|Amy Rose (Sonic series) Screen_Shot_2018-06-11_at_2.12.48_PM.png|Anastasia "Anya" Romanov (Don Bluth's Anastasia) Patti1.gif|Patti Mayonnaise (Doug) Layla2.jpg|Layla (Disney's Sky High) Sonya-blade.png|Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat series) Mai-kofxiv.jpg|Mai Shiranui (KOF and Fatal Fury series) Sheeta.jpg|Sheeta (Laputa: Castle in the Sky) 366996_001.jpg|Dorothy Ann (The Magic School Bus) Office.png|Phoebe Terese (The Magic School Bus) Guan_Yinping_Artwork_(DW9).png|Lady Guan (Romance of the Three Kingdoms) Sarah_Williams0.jpg|Sarah Williams (Jim Henson's Labyrinth) Sydney_SPD.jpg|Sydney Drew (Power Rangers: S.P.D.) Ashleyspinelli.jpg|Ashley Spinelli (Disney's Recess) Turanga_Leela.png|Turanga Leela (Futurama) Gabriella-Montez.jpg|Gabriella Montez (High School Musical series) Fa_Mulan.png|Fa Mulan (Disney's Mulan series) Megara_Disney.png|Megara (Disney's Hercules) Render-_Sam_1.png|Sam Manson (Danny Phantom) Rose_Ortiz.jpg|Rose Ortiz (Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive) Brandy_harrington.jpg|Brandy Harrington (Disney's Brandy and Mr. Whiskers) KATIEYKW3.png|Katie Forester (Yo-Kai Watch) Angie_1.jpg|Angie (Shark tale) Tumblr_oqrtdqxfH91tr6wqbo1_1280.png|Helga G. Pataki (Hey Arnold!) Pacifica_Render.png|Pacifica Northwest (Disney's Gravity Falls) Wendy_Corduroy.png|Wendy Corduroy (Disney's Gravity Falls) Belle_beauty_and_the_beast.png|Princess Belle (Disney's Beauty and the Beast) Lois_Lane_02.png|Lois Lane (DC universe) Elastigirl_incredibles_2.png|Elastigirl/Helen Parr (Disney/Pixar's The Incredibles series) Tiana_PatF.png|Princess Tiana (Disney's The Princess and the Frog) Roxannepic1.png|Roxanne (Disney’s A Goofy Movie) Princess_Jasmine.png|Princess Jasmine (Disney's Aladdin series) Nala.png|Nala (Disney's The Lion King series) Yueying_Artwork_(DW9).png|Lady Huang (Romance of the Three Kingdoms) Sc4-sophitia.jpg|Sophitia Alexandra (Soul series) Alicia_Masters_(Earth-616)_from_Fantastic_Four_Vol_6_1_001.jpg|Alicia Masters (Marvel universe) Wanda_Li.jpg|Wanda Li (The Magic School Bus) Kimigrownup.jpg|Kimi Watanabe-Finster (Rugrats/All Grown Up!) Sunset_Shimmer_pony_and_human.png|Sunset Shimmer (My little Pony: Equestria Girls series) 250px-Pepper_Potts_in_TheOrder_6.jpg|Pepper Potts (Marvel universe) Natalie_Ape_Escape_Million_Monkeys.png|Natalie (Ape Escape) Pastelcolor02.jpg|Pastel (TwinBee) Liz_5.jpg|Dr. Liz Wilson (Garfield) Kittykatswell-character-web-desktop.png|Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) Ginger_Transparent.png|Ginger (Chicken Run) Gwendolyne Stacy (Earth-12131).png|Gwen Stacy (Marvel universe) 1780485-liz21.png|Liz Allan (Marvel universe) Sam-franklin-and-the-turtle-lake-treasure-2.3.jpg|Sam the Turtle (Franklin) Beta_Frida.png|Frida Suarez (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) Arlene_bd.jpg|Arlene (Garfield) Penny_Peterson.png|Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) Blossom-pic.png|Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) Abby_The_Cow.png|Abby the Cow (Back at the Barnyard) MV5BMTU0MjM1NDI1OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwMjA5ODY3_V1_SX485_SY377_.jpg|Daisy the Cow (Barnyard the original party animals) Brittany-alvin-and-the-chipmunks-3.99.jpg|Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks series) Tigress_looking_golden.jpg|Master Tigress (Kung-Fu Panda series) Gypsy.jpg|Gypsy (Disney/Pixar's A Bug's life) Buttercupyeppa.png|Butterup (The Powerpuff Girls) Atta.png|Princess Atta (Disney/Pixar's A Bug's Life) Barbie_in_the_Nutcracker_Clara.png|Clara (Barbie in the Nutcracker) Me_Bear.jpg|Me Bear (The Care Bears Big Wish Movie) Jumanji1995hdtv720pengh.jpg|Sarah Whittle (Jumanji) Lisa (Zathura).jpg|Lisa (Zathura) Zoe_Plummer.jpg|Zoe Plummer (Disney's The Pacifier) Char_6165.jpg|Pamie Penguin (Adventures of the Little Koala) Abigail_Chase_Natl_Treasure_DK.jpg|Abigail Chase (Disney's National Treasure series) HeroGirl.jpg|Hero Girl (The Polar Express) 0CD387EC-F8EF-4BC2-B45A-94D67BF5A808.png|Jenny Bennett (Monster House) Imageclarice.jpg|Clarice (Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer) 362.png|Numbuh 362 (Codename: Kids Next Door) 200px-Carly.jpg|Carly Witwicky (The Transformers G1) Princess Toadstool AOSM.png|Princess Toadstool (Super Mario cartoons) Tina_Carlyle_gold_dress.jpg|Tina Carlyle (The Mask) Imageaz.jpg|Zoey (Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer the Movie) Candace Flynn.png|Candace Flynn (Disney's Phineas and Ferb) Character large 332x363 zoey.jpg|Zoey Brooks (Zoey 101) Character-detail-Karai2.png|Karai (TMNT (2012)) Zoey-Reeves.png|Zoey Reeves (Power Rangers: Beast Morphers) Maggie Dunlop.png|Maggie Dunlop (Curious George (Movie 2006)) Sora Takenouchi promo.png|Sora Takenouchi (Digimon) Mimi 01.png|Mimi Tachikawa (Digimon) Bulma Piccolo Jr. saga.png|Bulma (Dragon Ball series) Videl School.png|Videl (Dragon Ball series) Chi-Chi as a teenager.png|Chi-Chi (Dragon Ball series) Penny sanchez big.gif|Penny Sanchez (Chalkzone) Shareena Wickett.jpg|Shareena Wickett (Detention!) Andy Goonies.png|Andy Carmichael (The Goonies) Gwen UA.png|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 series) Beth Tezuka.png|Beth Tezuka (Bravest Warriors) Nutri Ventures lena.png|Lena (Nutri Ventures) Kelly Kapowski.jpg|Kelly Kapowski (Saved by the Bell) Wacky-penelope-pitstop.gif|Penelope Pitstop (Wacky Races series) Kyoko in SHKKTnB.jpg|Kyoko (Kunio-kun series) Brenda Bradford.jpg|Brenda Bradford (Disney's Inspector Gadget (1999)) Ellen Pete & Pete.jpeg|Ellen (The Adventures of Pete and Pete) Beretdendy.png|Dendy (OK K.O.: Lets Be Heroes!) Vlcsnap-2009-12-07-02h50m01s29.png|Trixie (Speed Racer) Newch yuni img.jpg|Yuni (Dance Dance Revolution series) Wang Yuanji Artwork (DW9).png|Wan Yuanji (Romance of the Three Kingdoms) Ph4 w434 h q80 c.jpg|Francesca (Clockstoppers) Ochako Costume Full Body.png|Ochaco Uraraka (My Hero Academia) B'Elanna Torres, 2378.jpg|B'Elanna Torres (Star Trek: Voyager) Nazz.gif|Nazz (Ed, Edd n Eddy) PeachSSBU.png|Princess Peach (Super Mario series) Category:Blog posts